


At the Touch of a Button

by Jencala



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alley Sex, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, Marauders' Era, Post-Hogwarts, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 12:06:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13681341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jencala/pseuds/Jencala
Summary: “What does it look like I’m doing?” He breathed against the stubbled skin. “I’m begging you to fuck me.”Remus groaned at the husky tone, his own hands straying to grip Sirius’ arse and pull his lean body closer. “Here? In this alley? Where anyone in Muggle London can see us?”Sirius pulled back to look into Remus’ eyes, the amber indicating his desire already bleeding into the soft green.  “I’ve already cast every Muggle-repelling spell and Notice-Me-Not charm I could think of.  He canted his hips, pressing his aching cock against Remus’. “Now are we going to talk or are you going to fuck me?”





	At the Touch of a Button

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my Tumblr Valentine's Challenge. Prompt sent in by Bookspark.
> 
> Prompt was: How about Sirius having to wear a vibrating Buttplug to his and Remus’ Valentine’s Day date? Bonus points if you have orgasm denial (like Sirius hasn’t been allowed to cum all week) or cock rings ;)

Sirius tried to concentrate on the story Lily was telling, but it was taking all of his mental ability to just sit at the table and keep a calm look on his face.

“And then we walked in and there was talcum powder all over his room!” Lily exclaimed, James and Remus joining in her laughter.  

Sirius sucked in a breath and laughed along with them, glaring at Remus who was smirking at him.

James sat back, his arm wrapped around the back of his wife’s chair and grinned at his friends sitting opposite them. “I’m so glad we did this.  I mean, I love Harry to bits despite his penchant for making a mess, but it’s been a long time since the four of us have been able to go out to dinner and just relax.”

Remus nodded, covering Sirius’ hand on the table with his own.  “It has been too long.  A nice,  _ relaxing _ , Valentine’s dinner with our best mates is just perfect, isn’t it, love?”

Sirius smiled around clenched teeth, the vibrations resuming in the anal plug Remus had insisted he wear out to dinner tonight making him jump. “Yes, lovely and very  _ relaxing _ . “

Lily’s brow furrowed at Sirius’ sudden movement. “Are you alright, Sirius?”

The vibrations ceased and Sirius thanked Merlin and his boyfriend for tapping the button he knew he had hidden in the pocket of his suit.  “Oh fine, Lils, just a muscle spasm.”

Lily shrugged and took another sip of her wine. “If you say so.”  

Their food arrived just then and the two couples shared a comfortable silence for a few minutes while they ate their dinner.  Though the vibrations had ceased for the moment Sirius knew Remus was just waiting to catch him off guard before starting it again.  

They had both been busy with work the last week and every time they had started or planned to have sex something would happen to interrupt.  Sirius had been called in for emergency back up on two Auror missions that week, Remus had fallen asleep across his desk after a long night grading student’s papers, and one night they had even been interrupted by Remus’ mum fire-calling for a migraine potion for his father.  

Most people thought Remus was shy and introverted, but only those close to him knew how mischievous he could be.  Sirius, his boyfriend of nearly eight years, knew especially how deviant and depraved Remus was.  

Normally, Sirius loved how uninhibited and imaginative Remus was in the bedroom. Tonight, with a vibrating plug lodged firmly inside him and a cock ring preventing him from the release he so desperately craved, he was ready to either throttle his lover or just beg him to fuck him across the table, audience be damned.

“So Remus, how’s the life of a professor treating you these days?” James asked. “I see Sirius at work all the time, but you and I haven’t had much chance to talk lately.”

Remus grinned, happy to talk about his position as Defence professor at Hogwarts.  He’d settled into the job three years earlier and loved every moment of it, especially since he and Sirius had bought a small cottage in Hogsmeade so he could floo home every night.  

He launched into a discussion of some of his more mischievous students and how they compared to the Marauders own exploits at school.  Remus noticed Sirius relaxing into a conversation with Lily and as he saw him take a sip of his wine, Remus deftly pressed the button inside his pocket and fought back a grin as the vibrations he triggered made Sirius almost spill his drink.  

As Sirius explained away his clumsiness, Remus slid a hand discreetly under the table and stroked Sirius’ thigh.  He felt Sirius shudder and saw him bite his lip, his breathing ragged.

Suddenly, face flushed, Sirius stood up. “Uh, gotta use the gents… I’ll be back in a minute.”

Remus caught the glare Sirius gave him as he walked unsteadily away and turned with an innocent smile to James’ and Lily’s perplexed expressions.  

“Is Padfoot alright?” James asked, eyebrow raised.

Remus took a sip of his wine and shrugged. “I’m sure he’s fine, but maybe he had a bit too much wine.”  

Remus set his own glass down and stood. “I’ll go check on him just to make sure.”

As Remus walked away he heard Lily ask James. “This is a sex thing, isn’t it?”

James sighed. “Knowing those two, most definitely.  Shall we order dessert?  Who knows how long they’ll be.”

Remus fought back a laugh as he made his way to the back of the restaurant.  He turned down the hallway where the loo’s were indicated and was about to step into the gent’s when he saw Sirius’s head peek out from another door.  He rolled his eyes and walked towards him, Sirius yanking him outside the door.  

“Sirius, what are -”

Sirius cut him off, pushing him against the brick wall at the back of the restaurant, his mouth claiming Remus’ in a heated kiss.  

Remus tangled his fingers in Sirius’ dark hair, pulling him back slightly.  “What are you doing?”

Sirius ran his hands under Remus’ suit jacket and along his waist, pulling his shirt free from his trousers and sliding his hands underneath.  He ran his hands along the scarred skin of Remus’ back, dipping his head to kiss along his lover’s jaw. “What does it look like I’m doing?” He breathed against the stubbled skin. “I’m begging you to fuck me.”

Remus groaned at the husky tone, his own hands straying to grip Sirius’ arse and pull his lean body closer. “Here? In this alley? Where anyone in Muggle London can see us?”

Sirius pulled back to look into Remus’ eyes, the amber indicating his desire already bleeding into the soft green.  “I’ve already cast every Muggle-repelling spell and Notice-Me-Not charm I could think of.  He canted his hips, pressing his aching cock against Remus’. “Now are we going to talk or are you going to fuck me?”

Remus growled low in his throat, his mouth claiming Sirius’ in a frenzied kiss.  There was no finesse, only a clash of lips, teeth, and tongues as their need for each other spiralled out of control.  Remus spun them around so Sirius’s back was against the brick wall, his hands making quick work of Sirius’ belt and the buttons on his trousers.  

Remus slid Sirius’ trousers and pants down his slim hips and turned his lover again so he was facing the wall.  Sirius reached out, bracing himself against the wall, the cool night air across his heated flesh making him shiver.  

Remus ran a hand along the cleft of Sirius’ arse, slowly and deftly removing the plug he had inserted hours before, and slipped it into his pocket.  Sirius moaned as it slid out of him, pushing his arse back against Remus’ hand.  

“I need you, Moony.”

Remus undid his belt and lowered his own trousers before pulling Sirius against his chest, kissing just below his ear. “Patience, Sirius.”  He ran his free hand down to Sirius’ entrance, two fingers slipping easily inside.  “You’re so ready for me.”

Sirius groaned, his head falling back against Remus’ shoulder. “Merlin, you’ve been torturing me. If you don’t fuck me now I’m going to scream.”

Remus chuckled, pressing another kiss to Sirius’ neck before pushing him forward to brace himself against the brick wall.  He muttered a wandless lubricating spell on his own prick and pulled Sirius hips out further.  

Remus pushed in slowly, but met no resistance; his earlier preparations and the plug had Sirius achingly ready for him.

Sirius moaned, pressing his arse back against Remus as he felt him slide all the way in, deliciously full, yet still not enough.

Remus gripped Sirius’ hips and began a steady rhythm, his senses almost overwhelmed by his desire and the feel of Sirius’ passage clenching around him.  Sirius met him thrust for thrust, both soon lost to the push, pull, push, pull their bodies craved.  

“Remus,  _ please _ ...I need to come.”

He pulled Sirius flush against his chest with one arm, the other snaking around to remove the ring wrapped snugly around the base of his cock.  

“Are you sure you deserve to come?” Remus panted, his breath hot against Sirius’ ear. He snapped his hips, earning him a muffled scream as Sirius bit his lip to keep from crying out.  He pumped Sirius’ cock slowly, rocking his hips to change his angle and brush against Sirius’ prostate.

“Fuck, yes...please, Moony. “ Sirius moaned. “I need to come.  _ Now _ .”

Remus removed the cock ring quickly, gripping Sirius’ hips tightly again as he thrust inside him over and over.  Sirius screamed as he came almost immediately, his eyes clenched tight as the euphoria threatened to drown him in sensation.

Remus held on for another moment before he came with a growl, pulling Sirius’ limp form against him and burying his face in the crook of his neck.  

They stayed motionless, Sirius sagging against the wall and Remus pressed behind him, for several minutes, the only sound in the dark alley their ragged breathing as their heartbeats slowed back to normal.

Remus finally straightened, slipping out of Sirius’ warmth, and used his wand to cast a gentle cleaning spell on each of them.  Sirius turned around to face Remus, a soft smile gracing his face, before pressing a lingering kiss on his mouth.

They helped each other dress, stopping every few moments to exchange more kisses, until finally they were both satisfied with their appearances.

Remus laughed. “Lily’s going to murder us.”

Sirius grinned. “Oh, I think that’s a safe bet.”  He took Remus’ hand and pulled him towards the door. “By the way, next time you’re wearing the plug.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are love. :-)


End file.
